


Теперь ты в армии, ангел

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Размер: мини, 1608 словПейринг/Персонажи: Михаил, Гавриил, ОМПКатегория: дженЖанр: юмор, армейские будниРейтинг: PG-13 за выраженияПредупреждения: отсылки ко всему подряд, включая Оргию ПраведниковКраткое содержание: Кто сказал, что в небесной армии как-нибудь иначе?
Kudos: 19





	Теперь ты в армии, ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).

Миновали учебный плац, кишевший рекрутами-ангелами, которых учили кричать «аллилуйя». Проехали мимо группы солдат, где рыжий капрал-ангел муштровал растяпу рекрута-ангела в полной форме, бил его кулаком в живот и орал: «Шире раскрывай глотку, грязная вифлеемская свинья. Разве так кричат "аллилуйя"? Словно кнедлик застрял у тебя во рту. Хотел бы я знать, какой осел впустил тебя, скотину, сюда в рай? Попробуй еще раз...»  
— «Гла-гли-гля!»  
— «Ты что, бестия, и в раю у нас будешь гнусить? Еще раз попробуй, ты, кедр ливанский!»  
Поехали дальше, но еще долго был слышен рев напуганного гнусавого ангела-рекрута: «Гла-гли-глу-гля» и крик ангела-капрала: «А-ли-лу-и-я-а-и лу-и-я, корова ты иорданская!»  
(с) Ярослав Гашек

— Взвод! Запевай!

— Тебя, Бога, сла-а-а-авим! — в унисон рявкнули сорок эфирных глоток. Особенно старался краснощёкий херувим на правом фланге. Маршируя, он тянул носок и задирал подбородок, а обе пары крыльев, начищенных и приглаженных до блеска, отставлял назад так усердно, что перьями цеплял соседей позади. Те морщились, но терпели — разговорчиков в строю Гавриил очень не одобрял. — Тебя велича-а-а-а-ем!

Гавриил покосился на руководство. Михаила, казалось, всё устраивало, но никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, а в особенности если речь шла о воинстве. Мелкие недочёты, словно бесенята, норовили выбраться из самых неожиданных мест: то какой-нибудь неопытный ангел перепутает плац и попытается маршировать вместе с вышестоящими чинами, то растяпа Баритиил позабудет нимб и кинется за ним в райские кущи, да так и не вернётся, то окажется, что форменные одеяния недостаточно подчёркивают мощь небесного воинства…

— Прекрасно, Гавриил.

Судя по тону, Михаилу не нравилось, но что именно — этого Гавриил сказать не мог. С его точки зрения, вся эта идея с построением коробками, маршевым шагом, «тянем крылья! Ещё! Выше! Вы войско херувимское или мухи пёсьи?!», не говоря уж про изучение толстенного талмуда Устава Боевой и Караульной Службы Пресветлого Войска Господня, издание третье, дополненное, была совершенной глупостью. Когда наступит время Битвы, ни один вменяемый херувим не станет шагать на врага, задирая ноги так, что хитон по швам трещит, ведь правда? Он просто возьмёт меч и…

— Посмотри на перья, — на лице Михаила появилась неприятная гримаса. — Вон тот, третий в правом ряду. Что он с ними делал, спал на них? Все измятые. А замыкающий? Он только рот открывает и думает, что хорошо устроился. Гавриил, это никуда не годится. На Параде все должны быть такими, какими были созданы: идеальными. Лучше, чем идеальными!

— Взвод, стой! — гаркнул Гавриил, про себя проклиная Михаила последними словами. Чёртов архангельский перфекционизм; не будь Михаил таким маньяком порядка и Устава, и он, Гавриил, уже давно спустился бы на землю, купил новый костюм и уселся смотреть соревнования синхронисток-ныряльщиц — зрелище, неизменно его завораживавшее. А тут сиди и потей, пока треклятый взвод никак не может пройти в ногу! — Замыкающий! Выйти из строя!

Того, похоже, всё изрядно достало: вместо почтительного ожидания начальственного разноса и увещевания он каждым жестом демонстрировал, как ему осточертело ходить туда-сюда по жаре и не забывать тянуть ноги. Крылья он держал по стойке «вольно», и это окончательно взбесило Гавриила.

— Имя! Звание!

— Херувим Ботилиэль, — угрюмо назвался тот. Голос был сиплый и неприятный, какой-то скрипучий. Совсем не подходящий для гармонии эфира и сонма райских гласов. — По вашему приказанию…

— Ты что это думаешь, мы глухие? — задушевно спросил Гавриил и понял, что сейчас покажет сукину сыну небо с овчинку. — Мы глухие, Ботилиэль?

— Нет…

— Не слышу! — заорал Гавриил. — А ну встать как положено!

Ботилиэля словно натянули на невидимые нити: грудь пошла вперёд и встала колесом, крылья оттянуло назад, складывая положенным порядком, глаза устремились вверх, руки прилипли вдоль тела, а на физиономии появилось зверское выражение. С таким лицом он мог бы рвать чертей живьём на части и изничтожать ад. Вот сразу бы так!

— Так что, мы глухие, херувим Ботилиэль? — повторил Гавриил, давя острое желание врезать подлецу под дых. Как эти нижние чины ухитряются доводить до белого каления, просто поразительно. — Отвечай!

— НЕТ! — завопил херувим, срываясь на хрип. — Виноват!

— Что с голосом? — наседал Гавриил. — Такой выдали? Врёшь, ангельская морда, не могли тебе выдать такого!.. осип? Что это ты творил, чтобы осипнуть, ты, создание Божье? А, орал со стены, чтобы послушать, далеко ли разнесётся? Отродье ты Ноево, агнец безмозглый, недотруба ты иерихонская, чтоб тебя омофором приложило и кадилом добавило! Совести у тебя — что у фарисея, а ума и того меньше! Казённый Глас тебе выдали, чтоб ты со стены орал? Молчать! Я тебя спрашиваю — для этого?!

Ботилиэль бледнел и багровел попеременно, а ртом хлопал, как рыба в море после чуда Моисеева. Он смотрел прямо перед собой и наливался праведностью, а Гавриил продолжал свои инвективы, покуда сам не ощутил некоторое неудобство в горле.

— Встать в строй! — он махнул рукой. — И чтобы больше я такого не слышал! Ты, с мятыми крыльями! Да-да, ты, белобрысый! А ну выйти из строя! Тебе что, Устав не писан? Морда свиная, пёс смрадный! Ну-ка повернись тылом… так я и знал, хитон весь драный! Так-то ты себя блюдёшь в чистоте и божьем подобии! Из жалованья вычту, в Лимбе сгною! На гауптвахту, голубятни Святого Духа чистить!

— Достаточно.

Гавриил так разошёлся, что не сразу услышал Михаила. Потом опомнился и жестом прогнал несчастного херувима с глаз долой. Чистить голубятни, подбирать конские яблоки за небесными колесницами, полировать зерцала и снимать нагар со светочей святости — куда угодно, только чтобы глаза не мозолил.

— Я ж тебя… — он осёкся и повернулся к начальству. Формально они с Михаилом были в одном ранге, но Архистратиг есть Архистратиг, тут уж ничего не попишешь. — Да, Михаил?

— Знаешь, что странно?

Гавриил почувствовал себя дурно. Таким тоном жестокий римский император мог бы обращаться к своему некогда любимому гладиатору, впавшему в немилость, за минуту до того, как велеть бросить его львам.

— Что?

— Вот это, — в руке у Михаила оказался светящийся свиток, развернулся и дотянулся до самой земли. — Херувимские крылья — тысяча шестьсот четыре штуки. В наличии, хотя к условиям эксплуатации и текущему обслуживанию у меня масса вопросов. Нимбы — сорок один. Все на месте, только половина не начищена, а елей, масло и мирра списываются регулярно. Пьют твои ангелы их, что ли?

Гавриил содрогнулся. С миррой вечно было всё не слава богу: то меньше нормы, то больше к концу отчётного периода, то нимбы от неё тускнели вместо того, чтоб делаться ярче. А чего стоил хоть тот случай, когда сосуды с вином и елеем разбились от галопа особенно ретивого возницы! Весь рай ещё с седмицу скользил на разлитом масле и непроизвольно икал.

— Прослежу, — пообещал он. — Языками вылижут, бездельники.

— Всё это досадные мелочи, — свиток Михаила вновь свернулся и упокоился в широком белом рукаве, окаймлённом золотом. — Оружие и личный состав. Вот что ввергает меня в тревогу. Как давно ты проводил последнюю инвентаризацию? Настоящую, с проверкой боеспособности? И почему херувимы, серафимы и младший ангельский состав шляются где им вздумается, творя безобразия, как блудница вавилонская, на спине Зверя восседающая?

«Ну почему Пал не ты, а Люцифер? — с тоской думал Гавриил, давя желание удавить Михаила на месте вплоть до полного и окончательного развоплощения. — Тот сидел себе тихо и строил козни, на нимбы и трубы ему было наплевать, всё, что интересовало сукина сына — как бы получше нарушить Божий Замысел. А уж считать крылья и проверять чистоту хитонов он и вовсе никогда не пытался. Договорились бы, как мужик с мужиком, дёрнули бы по паре бутылок Слёз Богородицы…»

— Ну? — подогнал Михаил. Гавриил выпятил грудь и гаркнул что было мочи:

— Будет исполнено!

— Надеюсь, — ядовито отозвался Архистратиг. — И пересчитай огненные мечи. В канцелярии всё не могут доискаться одного, ума не приложу, куда он мог деться. Уверен, это дьявольские козни.

«Трижды по три огненных меча тебе в задницу, случайный ты плод торопливой любви нетрезвых алхимика и блудницы, погань ты небесная, — искренне подумал Гавриил. — Мордало ты архистратижье, и навязали же мне тебя на голову. По мне, так и от Сатаны нет таких проблем, как от тебя, выродок ты сучий с характером ехидны, ядом паука и свиным рылом под благостной личиной! Гроб ты повапленный с мерзостью внутри!»

— Конечно, это они, — подтвердил он вслух, хотя многолетний опыт диктовал ему совсем иное: нет и не может быть ни одного злого умысла, который не уступил бы искренней глупости, лени и желанию по-быстрому смотаться в тот земной кабачок на углу, где смертные пьют и веселятся, к просяному пиву подают мелкую рыбу, а танцовщица пляшет, звеня монетами на шее, будь ты хоть трижды ангел. — Зло не дремлет.

— Именно! В самую точку, дружище! — наставительный перст Михаила чуть не проткнул небеса насквозь. — Я всем об этом твержу с самого Сотворения — Зло не дремлет!

«Блядский дух и лоно Иезавелево, снова он за своё! — с ненавистью подумал Гавриил. Привычка Михаила абсолютно всё, от засухи до моровой язвы, приписывать злоумышлениям дьявольских сил, давно уже стала притчей во языцех. Зло, даже работая сверхурочно в три смены с превышением всех возможных показателей, никогда не смогло бы совершить и половины того, в чём Михаил его обвинял ничтоже сумняшеся. — Ну всё, пропал день. Да чтоб твой змеиный язык отсох и почернел, тварь ты бездушная! А ведь предлагал мне Люцифер — падай, мол, вдвоём лететь веселей, да и компания хорошая!»

— Значит, договорились, — подытожил он, чувствуя, как от тайного яда сводит скулы. — Трубу Иерихонскую проверять? В прошлый раз со всего Эдема листва облетела.

— Отрастёт, — безжалостно отрезал Михаил. — И чтобы я больше не видел такого безобразия, как сегодня.

«Да чтоб у тебя глаза повылазили, — злобно возмечтал Гавриил. — Чтоб тебе ни дна, ни покрышки, и перья с крыльев чтобы повылезали, а в горле — проросли. Чтоб тебе, как смертным женам, довелось в муках рожать и вообще терпеть всяческие неудобства! Разложись на плесень и липовый мёд, отстань от меня, райское исчадие, будь ты проклят во веки веков, аминь!»

— Гавриил?

Он взял под козырёк, даром что шлем в плюмаже белых перьев остался где-то в цейхгаузе, где его давным-давно пожрал шашель.

— Слушаюсь!

Михаил отбыл, как обычно, не прощаясь. Только что возвышался здесь памятником самому себе и немилосердному усердию, а потом фьюить — и не стало. Сразу сделалось легче дышать, как после долгожданной грозы, и Гавриил утёр пот с трудового лба.

— Да будь оно всё проклято, — произнёс он с чувством. — Эй, взвод, слушай мою команду! Упали-отжались! Сесть! Встать! На месте бегом! Кто там вздумал задыхаться, херувимы вы или прах под ногами? А ну бодрей! Сесть! Крылья шире! Встать! Пять кругов вокруг Рая, и если ещё раз так меня опозорите, я вас… я вас… я вас Михаилу в дивизион и отдам!

Общий стон был ему ответом, но Гавриил не смягчился — он и понятия не имел о том, как это делается.

…как выяснилось сильно позже, мощь архангельского проклятия, безмолвно высказанного от всей души, так велика, что может повлиять даже на другого архангела. Михаил ещё долго негодовал, обозревая в гладчайшем водном зеркале вполне женские стати и совершенно не внушающий священного трепета макияж.

Ну хотя бы золотой, как предполагала — внезапно для всех внимательных читателей — райская табель о рангах.


End file.
